The Creator
WARNING: This article contains spoilers for ''Kaine West: No Salvation'' : "Humanity is destroying itself with endless wars. Behold - their salvation! I built this apparatus to end their carnage. It will hold The Crumbs' power, and explode with a press of this button - ending life on this dying world, and commencing a new dawn." :::: - Creator to Lord Tyresius, Bread's Crumbs 4: Mass Consumption The Creator, also known as The Creator of The Crumbs, was a character in the Bread's Crumbs Cinematic Universe. An ancient being of great power, he was the maker of The Crumbs, a member of the Bacchus bloodline and an ancestor of John Bacchus. During World War I, Creator realized humanity's capacity for violence, and built a device that would hold The Crumbs power, detonate, and wipe out life on Earth. His plans were thwarted by Lord Tyresius, who trapped his soul inside the artifact. Many years later, Creator tempted influential figures to try and claim The Crumbs' power. He first led Rodney Nelson to condemn Tremzar and claim the artifact for himself, though this failed. Six years later, he tempted Bacchus with the artifact's power, and inspired him to form a rogue team. Upon the death of Nazi Mitch, The Creator's soul was freed and he sought to fulfill his ancient destiny, allying with The Paleman to do so. After The Clan retrieved his device from Chernobyl, Paleman sent Quinn Diesel to steal it. Creator and Paleman then set off to fight The Clan, with Creator killing Big Beard, Sandy, Reginald and Tyresius. In his final fight against Bacchus and Flynt Coal, Creator was incinerated by Bacchus, who used the Forbidden Sword to harness The Crumbs' power and destroy his ancestor. History Origins The Creator was born into the Bacchus bloodline, and built the powerful artifact known as The Crumbs to contain an ultimate power. For many years, The Creator defended the artifact in Torture Wobbler Church. When World War I began, The Creator began was disgusted by humanity's capacity for violence and believed they should be destroyed, so he built a device that would cause their extinction. After various experiments, many of which severely damaged the church, Creator built a device that could contain The Crumbs' power and blow up when activated - ending life on Earth. However, the device was useless without a means of putting the power in it. He built the Spear of Sodium to pierce The Crumbs and harness the power, but believed it wasn't stable. Instead, Creator sought the Forbidden Sword, a weapon forged by his family that could harness The Crumbs' power and use it in battle. At some point, Creator's brothers learned of his aspirations, and tasked an ally, Lord Tyresius, with confronting him. Bread's Crumbs 4 - Opening Flashback In 1916, Lord Tyresius arrived at Torture Wobbler Church to confront Creator. Inside the church, Creator sensed Tyresius's presence; he retrieved the device, The Crumbs and his axe before confronting Tyresius. Tyresius denounced Creator for his failure to protect The Crumbs, and ordered him to surrender. After Creator boasts of his scheme to destroy the human race, Tyresius starts fighting him. The two battle for some time before Tyresius strikes down Creator and absorbs his soul into The Crumbs. Tyresius then leaves the church along with the relic. Between Films For the next century, the Bacchus Bloodline passed on Creator's duty of guarding The Crumbs to Lord Tyresius and Big Beard, who defended the artifact in Mekron Woods. In the 1980s, Russian agents discovered Creator's device, and had it examined at Chernobyl. Experiments on the device went awry, and caused the 1986 Chernobyl meltdown. The Russian government covered up the incident, and the device was left at the contaminated site. Bread's Crumbs 3: Scrub Slam Creator telepathically communicated with his descendant, John Bacchus, and tempted him with claiming The Crumbs to become all-powerful. He spoke with Bacchus through his mind and led him to claim the Spear of Sodium from Torture Wobbler Church. Bacchus went rogue and tried obtaining The Crumbs' energies, but Nazi Mitch did so instead. When The Clan destroyed Mitch, the energies were released into the air, allowing Creator to escape. For the next year, he remained out of the public eye and made an alliance with The Paleman. Bread's Crumbs 4: Mass Consumption When The Clan finds Creator's device in Chernobyl, an ally of The Paleman, Bjorn Alvarez, contacts him about the device's reappearance. Paleman sends Quinn Diesel to retrieve the device. The Paleman meets with The Creator at his house, and tells him of the device's resurgence. Creator declares that the darkest hour is clear, and instructs Paleman to find the Forbidden Sword so they can harness The Crumbs' power and activate the device. Paleman sets off, while The Creator telepathically summons Tyresius to the church, hoping he'll have the sword with him still. In the ensuing chaos, Quinn takes the device while Paleman confronts The Clan. The two then meet with Creator at the church, and return his device. Moments later, Tyresius arrives, and is horrified to see Creator. After Creator taunts him, Tyresius runs off, with Creator and Paleman following him to Mekron Woods. In Mekron Woods, The Clan holds a funeral for several fallen allies, but they're interrupted by the arrival of Tyresius, Creator and Paleman. Creator confronts The Clan, and reveals his true identity to John Bacchus - confirming that he's his ancestor and the voice that tempted him to go rogue. The confrontation ends with The Clan retreating, before turning back and attacking Creator and Paleman. Bacchus, Sandy, Tyresius, Big Beard and Rasputin fight The Creator, who proves to be a formidable opponent. When Bacchus falls, Creator tries killing him with his axe, but he kills Big Beard instead. As Creator walks off, Bacchus runs after him, and confronts him on the outskirts of the woods. Creator explains his motives to Bacchus, who believes Creator has no chance to succeed. Creator suddenly punches Bacchus, knocking him unconscious and leaving The Clan without a leader. At Kerr Park, Lord Tyresius searches for the Forbidden Sword alongside Sandy and Reginald. As they search, Creator arrives and confronts Sandy. Shortly after, Reginald and Tyresius run over, and a fight breaks out. Reginald and Sandy fight off Creator while Tyresius searches for the sword. At one point, Sandy is mortally wounded by Creator's axe. He sets off to find Tyresius, while Reginald watches Sandy die before running off to fight Creator again. Reginald is ultimately struck down, and Creator slices his throat with his axe. Creator then confronts Tyresius, who has found the sword in the river. Using powers he held onto from The Crumbs, Tyresius teleports the sword to John Bacchus, and Creator attacks him in anger. The fight ends with Creator slamming Tyresius against a tree, and slicing his throat. With The Clan wiped out, The Creator returns to his house, where he finds The Paleman speaking to a picture of Nazi Mitch. The two brag about who they've killed, with Creator mocking Paleman for not killing Vin Diesel, and instead guarding a worthless relic built by Bacchus. Creator ultimately decides that Paleman has only hindered his progress, and severs ties with him. Paleman then texts Bacchus and tells him to face Creator outside the U.B.N.V.A. Headquarters. : ''"Look to me, and witness your reckoning. A hundred years ago, I sought this goal, and now, it is all over! '' ::: - Creator to Bacchus, before trying to use his device The next day, Bacchus and Flynt confront The Creator outside the headquarters, with Bacchus wielding the Forbidden Sword. Creator mocks Bacchus for losing everything, and a final fight breaks out. When Creator overwhelms them, Bacchus absorbs The Crumbs' power from thin air, into the Forbidden Sword. Creator seizes the opportunity to steal the sword, and prepares to merge its powers with his device. However, Flynt intervenes and knocks both relics from his hands, allowing Bacchus to claim the sword. Creator remarks that Bacchus can't condemn him, to which he unleashes The Crumbs' power and electrocutes Creator. Creator stumbles back before being consumed by the energy, and he dissolves in an explosion of energy - only his axe and helmet remain unscathed. Bacchus went on to battle The Paleman and be mortally wounded. He is saved by Flynt, who kills Paleman using Creator's axe. Using the last of his strength, Bacchus remakes The Crumbs using the relics they've gathered. Several days later, Flynt and Kick brought Creator's helmet to Torture Wobbler Church, and left it inside the structure. Trivia *Unlike the other films' main antagonists, including Bread Nelson, Biscuit Savage and Nazi Mitch, Creator is not a member of the U.B.N.V.A.. *Despite having created The Crumbs, it's apparent that Creator never possessed any of its powers. He simply anticipated vessels, such as John Bacchus and Nazi Mitch, to wield its powers and unleash great destruction. Category:Characters Category:Bread's Crumbs Characters Category:2016 Storyline Category:2017 Storyline Category:Deceased Characters Category:Bread's Crumbs 3: Scrub Slam Category:Bread's Crumbs 4: Mass Consumption Category:Antagonists Category:Main Antagonists Category:Bread's Crumbs Antagonists Category:2019 Storyline Category:Kaine West: No Salvation